Realization
by AdorableMe
Summary: Raindrops fell over our heads and slid down our cheeks as if they were tears, but I didn't mind. He twirled me over and over again, I got so dizzy, and I felt like I was falling but flying at the same time. Dancing in the rain, singing in the snow, with him, and only him. CS one-shot.


**Realization  
**

**A Contestshipping One-shot by: AdorableMe**

* * *

It's been a long time since I've been home. Throughout my Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto journeys, I'd only come home twice. Now that everything was over, I'd be nice to come back to my hometown, Petalburg City and think about what I'd like to do in this chapter of my life.

I stared out the window of my mother's car as it drove along the small clean streets of Petalburg. Everything feels the same, as well as looks. I trace raindrop patterns falling on my window, as we neared our house. My mother, Caroline smiles warmly at me through the mirror.

"Aren't you excited to be home? Everyone's missed you so much. It's good to be back, isn't it?"

I nodded at her, smile wavering slightly. "I missed everyone too. It's so hard traveling alone. But after I got used to it…I realized that it's no use to have to stay away from the people I miss and be sad everyday, so I started thinking about the people that are with me, and…well, I made it."

I had talked so much that I didn't realize that we had already arrived home. My mother beamed at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm glad you feel okay. It's late, but I made sure Max and your Dad didn't have dinner so we could all eat together. Get your stuff out of the truck, sweetie. Everyone's waiting."

I clutched the handle of the car door and forced it open. Clean, fresh air greeted me as I walked out onto the pavement of my driveway. I slammed the door shut and stared at the sight in front of me.

Everything had changed. The gym was now the right side of the house, instead of behind it. The ivory house was somewhat…taller and bigger than I remembered it. The window sills were painted a light creamy brown, and there were small purple flowers planted right next to the small pathway leading up to the tall door my mother was standing in front of.

Her shoulder length chestnut hair was bouncy as ever, and her violet eyes shined with happiness. At least that hadn't changed. She noticed me staring at the house, and gestured to the changes. "We made a few alternations. Do you like?"

I nodded, and turned around to get my bags out of the car. As soon as I turned at an angle that I was sure she couldn't see my face, I frowned. I didn't like the changes. Not at all.

Apparently, my parents and family were very happy about the changes. At the dinner table, I told them about my travels although they didn't appear very interested in them. Max told me about his new pokemon that he had caught and Dad mentioned some of the gym battles he had won. I muttered a 'cool, and an 'okay', every now and then, to show that I was listening when I really wasn't.

I was just looking at the changes.

The kitchen was different too. It was more modern and city style like, than our usual-no old-familiar kitchen. Everything was clean and it looked as if it hasn't even been touched. I wondered if my mother had even made the food that we were eating. Well, that they were eating. I had barely touched mine.

"May?" It was my father.

"Yes?" I turned my attention to him again. "What?"

He shrugged. "You looked like you were zoning off. Are you feeling okay?"

I forced a smile at him. I didn't even think he noticed. I had been doing it a lot and either he didn't care, or he didn't pay much attention to me. It was probably both.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Jet lag does this to you, you know?" He laughed and I faked one. Max started talking about his next journey, and quickly I found my gaze slipping away from his face to the living room.

It was clean, just like the kitchen. The new couches, a pale brown, looked like it was on sale in a television ad. The small TV that I had grown up watching since I was child was replaced by a large flat screen one in front of the couches. This wasn't our living room. This wasn't the cozy area where I would curl up on our old faded couches with Max, him falling asleep on my shoulder, as I held him, resting my head atop of his.

Oh my God.

Everything is different.

"Um," My family members all turned their heads at me expectantly. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'm really tired," 'Upset is more like it', I thought to myself. "Thanks for the dinner, mom. It was great." I pushed my chair and headed for the stairs.

"I changed your room a bit, honey, I hope you like it!" I hear my mother call out to me.

When I opened my door, I was not surprised.

* * *

As I lay in my bed that night, I tried to clear out my thoughts as quickly as possible. It was impossible.

Memories of my journeys were mixed up with the thoughts of all of these changes. My parents weren't even noticing me, and my little brother was, well, he just didn't care. And this house…this place where I had grown up my whole life, isn't the same. Not just the appearance of things, but the atmosphere. It was all fake, and everyone was just…pretending.

Johto had been fun, sure. Soledad had traveled with me for some time, and even Harley. I remember the laughs we had during our travels and all of my crying when I ha lost. Not in public, of course, I don't let anyone see me cry in public. Well, except for _him_.

It was my first contest in the new region, and he was there with me. I was unprepared, I knew, everyone did. Johto was different. It wasn't like the other contests I'd been in. It was so much more challenging, and after my devastating lost to another coordinator, I couldn't but help but cry in the locker rooms. I thought I was alone, I thought I was okay. But I wasn't, and he saw that. He saw me at such a vulnerable stage of my life, he helped through it. He comforted me, held me as I cried, and whispered soothing things in my ear.

Drew, was the reason I made it this far.

I hadn't won the Ribbon Cup, Harley had, and I was okay about that, I was happy for him. I didn't cry, and Drew stood by me. The whole way.

I hugged him, when we said our goodbyes, even kissed him on the cheek. He gave me a rose and said that it was for me, not Beautifly. I smiled at the memory.

When I was on my plane home, I thought that coming home would help me clear my thoughts, and give me time to think of a fresh start.

It's everything but that.

My mother was right about my room. Not that I didn't see it coming. It was not the all red and white messy room that I had remembered. It was now all pale rosy pink. An all white desk was in the far right corner. A pink laptop sat on the desk, and the carpet was white with small flower designs. Everything was a light color, so it was just a normal teenage girl's room. But there was one thing, standing out from all of the others. No, it is not my ribbons; it was something far too long ago to remember it much at all.

My trophies.

I did dance for most of my life. Now that I think about it, I hadn't danced for six years. I stopped when I turned ten, to start my pokemon journey.

Most kids my age back then did pokemon activities. Not me. I was terrified of pokemon, so instead, I danced. I remembered not being able to go hundreds of parties, school events, and much more just because of dance. I didn't care, and now thinking back to it, I don't regret at all. I loved dance-no, I love dance. Going out to explore the pokemon world didn't change that.

He didn't, either.

But, he came close.

Nothing could compare to my love for dance, except maybe…maybe, except for my love for him.

Drew has always been a rival to me, as well as a friend to me. But as I got to know him more, as those nights texting him and talking on the phone with him grew longer and longer, I soon couldn't deny it anymore. I love him.

For his looks? No, although one could say it was part of it. He was always there for me, always waiting to help me. Yes, he made me mad, he teased me, but he never stopped believing in me and caring for me. I never received more affection and kindness from anyone but him. I love him.

But now, I doubt whether if I'll ever see him again. We never talked about the next chapter of our lives. I miss him, but does he miss me?

Does he love me?

That question always keeps me up for nights in Johto. Does he love me? The question swirls around in my head, making me think until my head hurts. Does he love me? Does he love me the way I love him?

The changes are just another thing that goes in my list of problems. I can't live like this, in this house, that's all fake. Everything has been replaced. Except him.

He'll always have a place in my heart.

Everything else is replaceable. All of those memories that are in this house, it's all gone from their heads. They don't mind that's everything is different. I do. I don't forget.

I look around my room. The changes, my trophies. I look down at myself. I've changed too. I suddenly become dizzy, and my whole world fades to black as I fall asleep, exhausted from all of these changes. Everything is so _foreign. Everything._

_What happened to my life?_

* * *

I woke up the next morning early, very early. The new digital clock next to my bed said 7:00 in blazing red numbers. Knowing my family, they would still be asleep. If, that had not changed too.

It hadn't.

I slipped into a pink sweat suit and grabbed a post-it from the kitchen counter. I thought for a moment. What should I say? I thought for a few seconds and then just decided to scrawl down the small piece of paper:

_Going out to walk around the city. I'll be home by afternoon.-May_

I gently placed it atop of the dining room table, and went to the door. I opened it and slipped outside. With one look inside the completely changed house, I shut the door and headed onto the sidewalk.

At least some things didn't change. My favorite coffee shop was still right around the corner of the street that I lived on. It looked exactly like what it was when I left it. The dainty small shop was still the same cute shade of pink she had admired when she first saw it. The outside tables were still the same size and color as I remembered it.

I glanced at the cashier behind the counter. She looked up from her table, saw me, and waved.

"May!"

"I went over to her."Hey Jess! How long has it been?"

She hugged me, and I gladly hugged her back. Her short pixie cut blond hair waved slightly as we pulled apart.

"We have got to catch up!" Before I could say anything, she dragged me to one of the outside tables, and waved for a waitress.

"Two hot chocolates and 10 chocolate muffins, please Sherry," she told the red haired waitress. The waitress quickly nodded and hurried off to get us our order. Jess turned to me.

"So, what have you been doing for these past few years?" she asked me. I shifted slightly in my seat. "Come on, May?"

"Just traveling around here and there." I didn't know what else to say. Should I tell her about the changes? About Drew?

"So I heard," she thanked the waitress as she set the drinks and muffins in front of me. "Princess of Hoenn." I blushed at the nickname.

"Hey, I didn't come up with the nickname," I protested as she giggled.

Jess raised her drink to her lips. The steamy smoke drifted slowly out from her cup, and her face because slightly red. "So, met any guys? Do you have a boyfriend? I heard some rumors of you dating…um…what's his face, ah, Drew Hayden!" she snapped her fingers when she came up with the name.

"No," I whispered softly. "We're just friends." I grabbed a muffin from the silver platter in front of me and nibbled on it softly, trying to push away the cherry red blush coming up on my face.

"It's okay, sweetie," Jess said. "I'm sure he loves you too. And don't deny it, because I know you do."

I mentally groaned. Why does she always seem to know what I'm thinking? I wasn't going to deny it, anyway. When I didn't say anything, she continued.

"Well, if you were wondering, I'm fine where I am I'm sharing an apartment with my cousin, and my family moved to Rustboro. Listen, text me later, okay? I've got to go. My shift starts…" she checked the time on her wristwatch. "Well, now. Bye!" And with that, she grabbed a muffin and her drink and left.

I sighed, looking out into the streets. I finished my muffin, barely tasting it, because I was so consumed in my thoughts and grabbed another one.

The sky was getting dull. It was slowly turned from the morning yellow, orange, pinkish sky to a more grayish blue one. I frowned. Pollution. The store bells twinkled every now and then signaling that someone had come in the shop. I glanced down at the muffin basket. 6 left. I guess I could finish them, although they were big. Why did Jess have to order so many?

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep smooth voice that made me freeze.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I picked my head up and my eyes widened as I saw the owner of that familiar voice that I love.

"Drew?" I asked, heartbeat racing wildly. He chucked and sat down in front of me. He crossed his legs and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed a muffin and bit into it. I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't think that I offered you a muffin, Drew." He shrugged, and took another bite.

"Come on May," he said after a moment of swallowing. "I don't think you're going to eat 6 muffins, well, now, 5 muffins all by yourself. I know that you eat a lot, but not that much." He smirked and I crossed my arms and blushed in embarrassment.

"Why are you in Petalburg?" I asked. I really wanted to know. Was he here for vacation? Maybe. For a contest? No, he can't be. The contest season ended a long time ago. A small part of me wished that he came for me…

"I wanted to…" he turned away in embarrassment and then turned back again to face me, his expression shy."See you."

My mouth almost fell open in shock. Did he miss me? Did he love me? "I missed you," he added, softly.

"Me too." He grinned and we both got up from our seats and embraced each other without any hesitation. He nuzzled his head into my hair as I wrapped my arms around him.

'I love you,' I thought.

But in my mind, one question keeps forcing me, urging to as._ Do you love me too?_

That afternoon was seemed like an eternity with Drew. We took a walk around the park after breakfast and caught up on things. He wasn't lying. He really did come here for me.

"So," I said, trying to make a light conversation with him as we sat down on a bench overlooking a large pond in Petalburg Park. "What do you plan on doing next?"

Drew looked at me, his emerald eyes meeting my sapphire blue ones. Neither of us made any move to turn away. "Actually, I wanted to go to Sinnoh…and I was going to ask you to come with me, if you'd like." He blushed a light shade of peach, and in my head I was mentally screaming, 'Yes, yes yes!'

"Of course."

He reached in to hug me for the billionth time that day and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad." And I wondered again for the billionth time that day. Would he ever kiss me?

As we were walking back to my house that day, Drew pointed something out. "Hey, look, it's a Dance competition!" I paled. 'A competition?' I thought to myself. 'In Petalburg?'

Usually, dance competitions were in larger cities, not small ones like Petalburg. Drew grabbed the advertisement that was floating in the wind and held it out in front of me to see. "When I was kid, I used to watch these on TV all the time."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You? Watch dance?" I teased him.

He blushed. "What? There's nothing wrong with watching dance." He defended himself. "Those people are really talented. I bet you could never do what they do."

Keep thinking that, Drew. I could do any of those dances. "Actually, I used to dance before I started my pokemon journey."

He rolled his eyes. "Dancing in your room to Gwen Stefani doesn't count, May."

"I'm serious. I did dance competitions like these."

"Well, then. Show me." He suddenly dragged me by the arm away from the direction we were heading, despite my protests and attempts to get out of his death grip.

When he stopped in front of a way too familiar building, I gaped at him. '_Petalburg Dance Studio' _the sign on the large white building said.

It's been a long time.

Drew looked at me with a knowing expression. His nose twitched the slightest bit as he pulled me alongside him into the studio where I spent about half my life in.

The automatic doors opened and in the center of the room was an office desk. Papers, checkbooks, pens, and the dance competition papers were everywhere scattered on the desk. A tired, frantic middle aged woman stood up to try to arrange the mess, but sat back down once she noticed our presence. She gave us a wide fake smile.

"Hello, welcome to the Petalburg Dance Studio, my name is Sherry, how can I be of assistance today?"

Drew and I exchanged a look. He gestured me to not speak, and in turn spoke for the both of us. "Hello, I was wondering if there was an empty studio we could use for about five, ten minutes?" he asked in that charming way of his.

The woman blushed, and somewhere in me was filled with anger-or was it jealousy? It wanted to scream out, 'Flirt with someone your own age, you-'

"Well, I don't usually do this, but studio B5 is empty currently for an hour. I'll let you use that, is that okay?"

Drew winked, and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to slap him or melt in his arms. "That'll be fine, thank you."

Sherry's face became an even darker shade of red that reminded me of the color I would turn when I was younger and Drew gave me a rose. "No problem."

Drew steered me towards the room, and when we got there, he opened the door, motioning for me to step in the room first. I couldn't even speak. Too many feelings and memories collapsed on top of me, and I was afraid that if I even opened my mouth, the waterworks would begin.

I sat in the middle of the hard floor, facing the mirror on the right side of me. My face all puffed up, nose red from the cold outside, and hair messed up wildly was the reflection that stared back at me. "Hey, May."

Drew was plugging his iPod in the stereo and scrolling down the many playlists that he had. "What song do you want?"

"I'm not dancing."

I didn't know why exactly I had said that. What was it about dancing here, right now, after all these years in front of him that made me not want to do it?

Drew stared at me patiently. He made it clear from the expression on his face that he wasn't leaving, and nor was I. Finally, I took a deep breath and held the tears in.

"Put in on shuffle."

He did as he was told, a small smile gracing his lips. Mine were pressed in a thin, straight line, and I refused to let them turn upwards, but at the same time, didn't bring them downwards either.

I touched the floor with my hands, smoothing it, and I remembered practicing for many competitions, forcing myself to memorize steps, and falling down on jumps and turns. I missed this…everything…so much.

The song started, and so did I. With every moment, every step, I remember each part of my dancing life. Yes, it wasn't a career for me. But it was, no it is what I love doing. Each turn, each jump, was filled with the same love and passion as I had years ago. Those changes that bothered me faded away, and all I could feel was me, as a whole, as a person, as me, not what I my family tries to change me into.

When the song stopped, I was breathing heavily and suddenly felt so tired. I fell back onto the floor and Drew came and to me quickly. We embraced in a hug, and he just stayed silent next to me. "Oh, Drew…"

He rubbed circles and I smiled through my tears. I miss dance, so much, I love it so much, I love my family so much, I love my coordinating life, I love Drew. I love everything so much.

And for the first time this week, I only thought about the things I love and not hate.

We walked home in silence.

* * *

As we neared my house, he turned to look at me. "I'm going to enter you in the competition."

I whipped around to face him with eyes burning with anger. "I don't know what to dance! I haven't danced for years, Drew, _years_! You see me once and you just decide that I'm going to dance in a _national competition_? What is your problem exactly, Drew?"

He jumped back, startled by my sudden outburst. "May, -"

"Forget it."

I turned on my heel and stomped into my house, leaving him there full of regrets. I slammed open the door to my room and jumped on my bed. Apparently no one was in my house, because no one started screaming at me to stop. I stayed on my bed sobbing for what felt like hours and finally looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were red and puffy, my cheeks looked swollen, and mascara was running down my face. I looked awful.

I peeked out the curtains of my room to see if Drew was still there. He wasn't. Instead a car pulled into the driveway. The door slammed open and I could tell it was my mom. I dug deep in my bed and pretended to sleep. Heaven forbid she comes up. I'm a mess. She'll question me to no end, if she cares, that is.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I shut my eyes tightly. My door opens slowly, and I could sense my mother poke her head in my room. "May? Are you sleeping, sweetheart?"

I don't respond, and she giggles. I frown slightly, as she comes over to the side of my bed.

"May, if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you too. You can pretend to be asleep, if you want to. I saw Drew walking away from the house. He looked sad. I hope whatever happened can be resolved.

"I came up here knowing you didn't want to talk, but I was hoping you would listen. Look May, I know that you don't like the changes. But I was hoping you would get used to them. We needed them, and I know it's hard. We had the old house for 20 years. We made good memories and bad ones too. But you have to realize that these changes won't affect nor erase them from your mind. Think about it, okay? I want you to be happy here at our new home."

"Okay," I barely managed out. I opened one eyes, and my mom hugged me, and I felt myself smile.

"I'm sorry I seemed rude. But it's all so new, and at the dinner table no one even seemed to care about me."

My mother looked shocked. "Honey, your dad was just excited about the Gym like always," she rolled her eyes. "And Max was just hyped up about his new journey to Kanto next year."

I nodded.

And we hugged again.

* * *

"So, do you want to talk about Drew?"

We were downstairs after talking a bit about the changes. We were in kitchen and I was helping my mom chop some vegetables to prepare dinner. I just forgot about my situation with Drew, and she just had to bring it up. I cursed under my breath quietly so she wouldn't hear.

"It's complicated."

Honestly, I don't know about what our relationship was anymore. We were still rivals, of course. Were we still friends? He was probably mad at me for yelling at me. A wave of guilt came over me. It was my entire fault that I overreacted. Dancing wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to go on stage after so long. I could just dance one of old routines. I suddenly wonder why I was so against it in the first place. Fear, I decided. That's it.

"Okay." My mother shrugged as she chopped some carrots and piled them up. "Pass me the dip."

I did as I was told and my eyes drifted over to the window. I don't know why, but some kind of hope was inside of me, hoping that Drew was out there, waiting for me.

* * *

It snowed the next day.

I woke up to see rolling hills going up and down covered with snow. It glistens under the few rays of the sun coming out from behind. Frozen icicles hung from the rooftops. I stretched and took a long shower, letting the hot water wash away my worries for those few minutes. Too bad it doesn't last a lifetime.

At the breakfast table, it wasn't noisy, but it wasn't silent either. We made small conversations with each other as we nibbled on pieces of bacon, toast, and eggs.

Finally, I announced that I was going to the park. I excused myself from the breakfast table, without giving my brother a second glance.

The park was beautiful. The snow was unexpected in this middle of autumn, so the snow was not plowed. It didn't bother me though. I walked around the playground, smiling fondly at the memories of playing here with my brother Max on the few days I didn't have dance or school. We would go sledding down the hills, and race each other back to the house. I sighed. It's been so long…

I sat on one of the swings, clutching my phone. I hesitated as I scrolled down the many numbers on my contact list. I stopped at Drew's name. I hope he's not too mad at me. I pressed, 'Call' and closed my eyes.

They snapped open when I heard a phone ring. I twisted my head to see Drew leaning against the swing set pole. "Hey."

He pressed the cancel on his phone, and looked back up at me. My face flushed and I averted my gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," I choked out.

Drew sat down on the swing next to me. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have declared that out loud and make you do something you don't want to. Sorry."

"It's okay," I assured. I bit my lip. "Do you think they're still accepting entries?"

A wide grin broke out on Drew's face. He got up from the swing excitedly and grabbed my arm. "I'm sure they do. Now, come on, let's go!"

Drew was right after all. They really were still accepting entries. I paid my entry fee and walked back to Drew who was waiting for me outside the Pokemon center where there were sign ups.

"So, are you in?" I nodded my head. Today was the last day to enter so I was right on time.

"So, how about some lunch? Your treat," I joked. He laughed a bit.

"Fine with me."

* * *

After lunch, we just walked alongside each other going in no particular direction. Small talk was made from time to time, and jokes were made and laughed at.

"I like it, when you're nice to me."

This was said suddenly, and I didn't realize that it might hurt him.

"Do I treat you like a piece of trash all the time?"

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but decided to answer it in the cleanest way possible.

"No, but most of the time you're sarcastic and you tease me a lot, so, I just get the impression…"

He turned to face me, and I focused on his face. His lips were turned upwards towards a smile, or is it a smirk? I wasn't sure.

"Sorry. You know, I really care about you." His words softened me, and I wanted to run up to him and kiss and melt in his arms and pretend that he loved me this whole time.

"Me too," I said this softly. "You make me so happy. I remember when I was little-"

"You still are," he joked. I ignored him. "I would walk around the park for hours and look at each person and think of a song that would suit them. It would go on for hours until my mother would call me in for dinner, or Max would find me and threaten me to come inside."

Drew laughed. "Typical Max." My heart fluttered at the sound of his laughter.

"And that would be what made me happy the most. It was like making up lives for a person just based on their looks or their personality. I had so much fun doing that. But spending time with you topped that."

"Really." His face turned a deep shade of crimson that I couldn't quite describe to any old person walking down the street. On me it would've looked horrible, but on him it looked perfect.

"Yeah. Spending late hours at night talking to you, pretending to laugh at your corny jokes that suck so much I want to cry-"

"HEY!"

"-and hugging you after contests instead of shaking your hand and ignoring other people's side comments when we're together and receiving a rose from you and staring at it when I feel lonely at night, because when I think of you I don't feel so alone, and-"

His lips pressed against mine and I wasn't shocked at all. Did I see it coming? No. But did I think it was the last thing he would ever do at the moment? Yes.

That didn't matter. I wrapped my arms around him, deepening the kiss. I felt so happy to be in his arms, to feel his love wrapped around me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Drew put his arms around me, hugging me from behind. I could feel his breath against my cold skin, as we walked to the lake.

* * *

"So, how long did you love me?" I rolled my eyes. "Of course, you have to ruin the moment."

He squeezed me tighter from behind. "I've loved you the day I met you. I was so scared that you would reject me if I told you, so I gave you roses thinking that they would speak for me."

"And here I was thinking you were in love with my Beautifly." He cleared the snow from a bench and sat down on it, placing me gently on his lap.

"You're stupid. Don't you know what red roses mean?" I slapped him on the head playfully as he pretended to be hurt. "You're the stupid one for not knowing I would love you back."

"I guess we're both stupid."

"Yeah…"

"Hey May?"

"Mmhmm…"

"What song would you have put for me? I bet one of those desperate pining love songs, right?"

I decided to ignore the last comment and just answer the first question. "Well…before we got together I would say-"

"No," he interrupted me. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. He didn't want to know?

"Sing it."

"You're so corny."

He was, but I loved it, and started to sing. "I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason. Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow, if we let them, and we help them in return…

He grinned, swaying our bodies in sync to the melody.

"Well, I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you…"

"You bet…" he whispered quietly. I punched his arm lightly.

"Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood, who can say if I've been changed for the better…because I knew you, I have been changed…for good."

His loving deep voice startles me when it really shouldn't. I listened to his voice in admiration, and love joined together. "It well may be…that we will never meet again, in this lifetime, so let me say before we part, so much of me is made of what I've learned from you, you'll be with me…like a handprint on my heart.

"And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend…

I kissed his cheek, and he blushed but kept singing. I relaxed, his voice soothing me. "Like a ship blown off from it's mooring, by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped from a skybird in the distant wood, who can say…if I've been changed for the better…"

"I do believe that I've been changed for the better…" I sang with him.

"Because I knew you," he sang by himself.

"Because I knew you…" I joined in with him.

_"I have been changed…for good…."_

* * *

"I didn't know that you like musical theatre," I commented as we walked down the street hand in hand. He face grew warm but he hid it with a smirk. I wasn't surprised.

"I never said I liked it. Anyway, I should have known that you like it. Broadway is so girly." I rolled my eyes at him. "Sexist."

"Would you love me any other way?" he smiled cheekily. Drew reached down to brush some hair off my face. "Don't answer that." I laughed and kicked him lightly on the leg.

Drew checked to see if there was any dirt on it. "You're paying for the dry cleaning."

"Shut up."

And we walked down the street swinging our arms hand in hand humming Madonna songs.

* * *

That night, I told my parents about Drew. They didn't look shocked, but they looked happy for me. Er…somewhat happy, if you ignore the fact that my dad was ready to interrogate Drew to no end. My mother giggled and shared stories about her and my father's relationship when they were young, which got my dad to be quiet and blush.

Max, however, was completely different. He didn't have a girlfriend to embarrass him at them moment unlike my parents who were, obviously married and had each other. Max was quiet at first, but then spoke:

"Give me the details." I told him everything about what happened after I registered for the dance competition except the part about the kiss, of course. He was too young.

When I finished, Max just slumped down on the family couch, the water in his hand pilling a little onto the light colored furniture, that I was sure that mom would yell at him for later and in turn he would blame it on me. I stayed silent though.

"HE BETTER NOT HURT YOU OR I'LL SHOVE MY FIST DOWN HIS THROAT!"

I grinned. That's more like it.

* * *

I waited to tell my family about the competition until the next day in the morning. Instead of eating breakfast at home, I took everyone out to a small diner on the west side of the city.

"So, May, what do you have to tell us?" Max flipped open his menu as he scanned the choices for his breakfast.

"What, I can't take my family out for breakfast for no reason?" I was getting nervous now. My family didn't see me dance for a long time, so I was wondering how they would react to me dancing after several long years.

"Well…"

"Spit it out, May."

So I did.

Apparently they were fine. My dad just wanted to meet Drew and thank him for all the support he gave me and for helping me get back to dancing. I was glad that he didn't have the urge to throw him into a tree now.

"What are you dancing to?" My mother posed the question carefully after we had done eating. She must have thought that I would've choked on my food while we were after realizing I didn't know. I grinned at my family to her surprise and said it was a secret. Even Drew didn't know.

That day I didn't meet up with Drew. He wanted to see me, but I refused, saying that I had business to attend to. I wasn't lying. I wrapped my scarf around me and slightly shivered at the coldness of the day. It was still snowing, not that much, but still a lot. It made me wonder whether they would still hold the competition.

I walked into the Petalburg Dance Studio and the same lady was behind the desk, trying to arrange some papers. "Um, excuse me-"

"Hello, welcome to the Petalburg Dance Studio, my name is Sherry, how can I be of assistance today?" Sherry asked without even looking up.

"Um, I was here earlier-"

Sherry finally bothered to look at me which was good because I was getting annoyed at her rudeness. "Oh," she said, surprised. "You were the one that came with that young man a few days ago. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." she smiled sweetly to me.

"I never gave it to you." Sherry flushed in embarrassment but I ignored it and kept on talking. "I came to see the director of this studio."

"That would be me." A voice was suddenly heard from the corner of the room. It was female, much too high to be a male's voice.

"May?"

"Mel?"

I embraced the middle-aged woman. She had long curly blond hair with light pink eyes.

"It's been so long!" Mel let go of me to scan me. "Are those legs still flexible?"

I grinned. "You bet. I stretch every morning with my pokemon while on my journey. They're still in shape!"

"Great!" Mel tossed her hair over her shoulder. "What brings you here after so long?"

I explained how I was entering the competition and saw that Mel looked worried. "DO you know what to dance to?"

"Well…remember the Imagine number? I was thinking I could do that. I still remember some parts to it…"

She took me by the hand, dragging me to an empty studio. "You come by everyday until the competition to practice, okay?" I nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for? Warm up!"

* * *

For some strange reason, backstage at the night of the competition, I was not nervous.

Dancers, costumes, glitter, feathers, and nervous wrecks were everywhere. I quietly practiced my dance in the small corner of the tiny room, trying not to hit the swarm of people that were moving about in my way. The contemporary dance that was happening on stage right now was almost finished and I fiddled with the purple sash of my costume.

The said costume was old, and old was an understatement. I've had the two piece tulle outfit since I was ten years old, and my mother slightly adjusted it to fit me correctly.

I took a deep breath as I twisted my neck to the left and to the right, stretching my shoulders around and around as I heard my name being blared by the announcer.

I managed to quickly glide through the crowd of people blocking my way as I walked gracefully onto the stage, keeping eye contact with the people I knew that sat in the audience.

My mom and Max, for example. My dad wasn't able to come because of a meeting which he had to go fly to Kanto to attend this morning. My mother was clapping so loud, my brother flushing red from the embarrassment and attention my mother was getting, but beamed, proud of me.

Mel was here too, to my delight. She sat in the front row, looking ready to criticize my dancing after I finished. With a clipboard in hand to write notes, and a pencil tucked neatly right above her ear, she looked like the woman in charge.

My gaze shifted slightly to Drew, who sat in the front row, looking proud and content. He was recently battling an old man for the seat, and managed to persuade the old man to use the restroom for forty five minutes, despite my silent protests from backstage watching him, to quit being so rude. Drew gave me a small smile, flipping his hair with one hand, waving at me with the other. I smiled back and focused myself.

And the music began.

With every step I took, and every breath I took during that dance, my thoughts were all on one person.

And when my music stopped, and I bowed to the audience, I didn't even need to look up. I swore to Arceus, that I knew who was cheering the loudest.

And even after my mother's protests, it was not her.

* * *

"In third place, we have Natasha!" A young man with fiery hair announced through his microphone.

A teenage girl with blue hair and green eyes that looked slightly similar to Drew's grinned brightly as she went to the man to accept her award.

Drew clutched my hand tightly, and gave me a nervous smile. He really wanted me to win. On the other hand, I did not care at the least if I did or not. I love dance, but I wasn't competitive at it. If I won, I won, and I would graciously accept that. If I lost, well, then, it's nothing to cry about. So be it.

"And in first place in our teen's category, we have…" The man paused for dramatic effect and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "May, from our very own Petalburg City!"

My face showed no shock, as I walked up to the stage to receive my prize. Drew, my mom, Mel, and Max clapped loudly and whistled, as well as others in the audience the clapped politely.

"And that concludes our teen's category. Next, we have our juniors…"

I blocked out the announcer's voice and jumped into Drew' arms.

"You did amazing. I love you."

"I love you too."

"May!" Drew released me and I turned around to see Mel walking over to us. "You still haven't lost that talent yet, kid." She ruffled my hair, pulling it loose from its ponytail.

"Thanks." I grinned widely at her and Drew held me. Mel raised her eyebrows. "Couple?" Drew and I both blushed, but he proudly said, "Yeah. I finally got the courage to tell her." I gave Drew a questioning glance. "Didn't I tell you first?" He swatted my arm. "Shut up."

Mel laughed. "Ah, young love. I've got to go now. I hope to see you soon, darling. As for you." She directed her attention to Drew, and he blinked nervously. "Hurt her and I'll beat the crap out of you. That's al! Bye!" she happily skipped away.

"Weird…" Drew muttered.

"Tell me about it."

I almost jumped up, to see Max and my mom grinning at us. "How long have you been here?"

"Oh, that…um…why don't we just go home now, sweetheart? Drew, you have to stay for dinner," my mom suggested. Drew nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

* * *

"Are you going to be okay going to the Center? It's cold. Do you want to spend the night?"

Drew zipped up his jacket and flicked his hair, leaning against the doorframe. "Don't be such a worry wart," he scoffed, his nose turning a soft red. "The Center's not far. I'll be fine, and so will you. You can handle being without me, right?' He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so."

I wrapped an arm around his neck. "Stay, one night, please?"

It was late, almost eleven at night, and it was freezing cold outside. The snow really piled up a lot, and something gave me the feeling that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Maybe…where do I sleep?" He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I smacked his arm.

"Anywhere you want." I pulled him inside and shut the door. "Drew's staying tonight!" I called to my mother, hearing a faint, 'okay', from the kitchen.

"Hey," he interrupted, as I was about to show him to his room. "Can we talk?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Sure."

He led me to the back of the house. "Look, May…" I nodded, waiting as he hesitantly decided on what to say. "I know we've only been together for two weeks now…and I'm going to Sinnoh next, so, I was wondering if you would travel with me…?"

At the least, I couldn't have said that I wasn't surprised. I should've known that he would ask, but the future for us had always seemed vague and I just imagined too far ahead.

"Yes."

That gave him his confidence back. "We leave next week. Wednesday, 8:00 sharp. If you don't wake up, I'm sending Roserade on you." I laughed. "What's she going to do, throw roses at me?"

Drew blushed a light pink and shook it off when he saw me smirking. "You don't want to find out."

He turned and walked upstairs. Wait, a minute…did I show him his room yet…? Then where the heck is he going?"

"Wait, DREW!"

* * *

It was the night of the Sinnoh Grand Festival's after party, a year later. I danced a little, my little black dress showing a bit more skin than Drew would have liked, in result of him glaring at the entire male crowd within a ten foot radius of me, but I didn't care, and just told him to loosen up a bit.

"Hey, May." Dawn strolled up to me, shouting over the loud music trying to get my attention. "Congrats on the win." She saw Drew crossing his arms, and quickly corrected herself. "Sorry, congrats on the tie."

She was right, we did tie, making it the first draw in Sinnoh's Grand Festival history ever. I clutched Drew's arm and grinned at him before turning back to Dawn. "Thanks Dawn. You did great too."

She nodded quickly, before going back to her boyfriend, whoever he was. I hadn't met him, but from what I heard, he's not a coordinator…

Drew tugged on my arm, making me look at him again. "What?"

He pointed to the sky. "It's going to rain."

He was right. Storm clouds were gathering in the sky, and I felt little rain drops fall onto my skin. People started yelling about the rain and the music stopped.

"Everyone, I'm sorry, but we'll have to cut this party short. Please go back to your respective rooms in the Center, and we'll see you next year! And before we go, let's have a quick round of applause for Drew and May for winning this year's cup!"

I blushed, and Drew smirked, as he put his arm around my shoulders, and other people started to clap. After that was over, everyone cleared out pretty quickly.

I was about to leave too, when Drew pulled my arm in another direction. "Follow me." I gave him a look that clearly stated 'What the heck?' but not very reluctantly followed him.

It was still pouring like crazy, and my dress was soaked. Drew dragged me in the direction of a bunch of trees, and after calling out Absol to clear the way, pulled me through the clearing.

I didn't know what to expect.

There was a large lake in front of us, shining a bright blue in color with little ripples forming on the surface from the tiny raindrops falling from the darkened sky.

"Wow…" I murmured softly to myself. Drew clutched my hand tightly and turned to face me. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

It sure was.

"You know, exactly one year ago you won the dance competition." My eyebrows shot up in surprise. He remembers…? "Of course I remember," he said, taking in my expression.

"Every second of your dancing…it just amazed me, you know? Every movement told me, that man," he paused, running a hand through his hair. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Yes you are."

He threw a playful glare in my direction. "Don't get cocky. You're ruining the moment."

I rolled my eyes. "Go on."

"And I kept on watching you, and you were graceful and beautiful, that at some point, I got jealous."

I almost gasped out loud. "Hypocrite! Now who's ruining the moment?" I accused.

"Well, I am doing the talking, so…shut up." He led me over to the side of the lake. "I wished that I could be on stage with you, dancing forever." He cleared his throat. "So, now, I am asking you to grant me my wish."

He let me go and bowed, after offering his hand to me. "May I have this dance?"

As corny as it was, I took his hand and smiled at him. Sure, he was sarcastic, hypocritical, mean sometimes too, but he was shy and a hopeless romantic.

Drew positioned himself so that his arms were around my waist and we danced for so long, I thought we would never stop.

Raindrops fell over our heads and slid down our cheeks as if they were tears, but I didn't mind. He twirled me over and over again, I got so dizzy, and I felt like I was falling but flying at the same time. All that mattered was me, him, and our happiness.

* * *

Right now, I'm not seventeen like I was then, I'm twenty two. Everything's different, in a good way, one would suppose, looking at where we were now. I'm more mature and happy, no; _we're _more mature and happy.

The sun blazing down at us, fading with every passing hour until night falls and day breaks. As we walked along the shore, hand in hand, mine tightly intertwined with his, I could only think about him, us, what we've become,_ together_.

Drew leaned down to kiss my nose. "Happy anniversary. Six years together already…it's been gone so fast."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

The rushing waves of the water began to silence very quickly, barely making a sound as the tide came and left, repeating the same cycle it has been doing for centuries.

Seashells, bits of seaweed and broken glass floated aimlessly through the water, while some lay still on the pale yellow sand. Wind blew the said sand around us every once in a while, tickling our skin gently and coming close enough to our eyes, but leaving just a quickly, as if attempting to come in.

"Drew…" I mumbled as the sun almost disappeared behind the ocean waves and the star began to become the slightest of visible.

"May." He turned to face me with his emerald eyes gazing into mine.

"Yes."

"We've known each other for 12 years, now, dated for six. I still can't believe it took that long for me to realize my feelings for you."

"Me too." He gripped both of my hands in his.

"That day we met on the beach was the moment I fell in love with you. It started as a small crush that I decided to brush away, but after each rose I gave you, it grew. I once thought of quitting coordinating because my feelings for you were just too much for me to handle, at one point."

"Oh, Drew-" I began, but he interrupted me. "With every passing moment that I'm not with you, I feel so alone, so empty, like a part of me was gone. I feel like running and searching the world to find you, to just be with you. But when I'm with you, it's completely different. I feel whole, happy, I feel different, and not the kind of person that I thought I was."

Tears gathered at the side of his eyes and I felt like dying. I hated to se him cry.

"But what I'm trying to say…"

"What is it?" I urged. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He bent down on one knee and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't think I could live without you, May. Marry me."

* * *

Think about it.

My whole entire relationship with Drew from Day One. That eventful day on the beach in Slateport City when he caught my Frisbee and I first saw his smirk. The contest that day, his comforting words, my first rose from him.

Or how about the blukberries? The way his face taunted me, holding the berries in his hand, standing on top of those rocks.

Fighting for the Arcanine, even. Was it a rivalry at the time? Sure, it was, although each of us wished that it would be something more, or concealed secret feelings with hurting words.

My jealousy when he met Brianna, or-I should correct myself- the day I introduced him to Brianna. That was the time when I questioned my feelings for him. Did I like him as a love interest? I was confused, although everything resolved itself in the end.

The numerous times he saved me from Team Rocket, or Harley. The way I looked at him gratefully after the day ended, only to finish with him leaving me, a hand raised in farewell until next time.

What about our battles? The grand festival battles that we did, the tense atmosphere that went on around us when we were up face to face against each other.

Maybe, and probably, parting ways with him was the worst. That day in the sunset, him leaning over the railing while we talked about our future that we barely knew anything about yet. He left, leaving behind questions for me to solve by myself. Did I solve them? Sure, maybe I did, but who knows? Was leaving to follow him to Johto the best choice? Seeing where we are now, I'm not protesting.

When I left and got home, when I had to deal with all of those changes that were in my life, I didn't know what to do. Personal problems were new to me. I've problems before, sure, but most all of them containing issues outside of family and friends matters.

When he showed up at the shop, and my heart stopped that one moment when he said he came for me, me and only me, perhaps that was the start of a blossoming relationship.

When he saw me dance and his reaction to my talent became an obsession to me, wanting him to be impressed with me, to cheer me on for the rest of my life, the only thing I felt was happiness.

Singing in the snow, and dancing in the rain, together with him made me realize a very important thing in my life. Maybe changes aren't that bad. Getting to know a different side of someone, or a better alteration in my life, clearing away the past and starting fresh for the future was for good.

I'm not sure whether soul mates exist. Are we truly bonded with someone that we have to find to be happy, to make them happy so that we will be? I'm not so sure about that.

Is it true that we were born with two eyes to see, two hands to touch, two legs to walk, but only one heart so that we could find the other? Is the red string of fate real?

I don't quite remember where I heard this, or who said this, but someone once said that, 'In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away.'

That is completely correct.

My entire career was faced with challenges that I had to face and get through, so that is exactly what I did. No matter how many tears I cried or how many times I smiled, the only thing matters now is that I'm happy.

Like any other person, I do regrets. I do have things that I've wished I had done in my life when I was younger, but looking around now, at my loving husband and our lovely children, I don't think there is anything else that I could ever want. Because regrets aren't worth the thoughts about them.

Now that I stand here, thinking back at the many memories I've had in my life, I feel very content as to where I am now.

I'm happy. No matter what age I am, I have all the time in the world to do anything I want.

Because like Jimi Hendrix said:

"I'm the one that has to die when it is time for me to die, so let me live my life, the way I want to."

* * *

**A/N: This is my new writing style. I hope you like it! I really liked the ending, I know it might have been slightly confusing with all of these mixed feelings and events, but I really liked how it turned out in the end. As for the credits, the song that drew and May sang was 'For Good', by Wicked, the Broadway musical. The first quote that said, 'In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away,' was said by Shing Xiong. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written: 25 pages and more than nine thousand words! Can you believe it! I can't. I tried to put as much detail as possible, so please review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it and I will most definitely respond to all reviews, excluding Guest reviews of course. But please, even if you're a guest, please I review. Okay, so that's all I need to say, so I hope you enjoyed my first CS one-shot! I'm open for suggestions if you have any for a one-shot, feel free to PM me! Until next time- Bye! **


End file.
